<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spinning me up in your silky cocoon by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026582">Spinning me up in your silky cocoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru non sapeva se fosse per la sua incredulità infantile di fronte a qualsiasi cosa facesse, se nel caso in questione fosse perché non riusciva a tener dritto un paio di bacchette per cucinare, o se si trattasse effettivamente di Yamada. <br/>Dalla scena che stava facendo Yuto in quel momento, si sarebbe potuto pensare che Yamada stesse mostrando loro un’operazione a cuore aperto, non come cucinare un pesce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spinning me up in your silky cocoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Spinning me up in your silky cocoon </strong> </p><p> </p><p>Hikaru si sedette al suo posto accanto a Yabu, per una volta felice che ci fossero due persone fra lui e Yuto.  </p><p>Aveva cercato di mettere su un’espressione felice durante tutte le riprese, ma lo stava trovando incredibilmente difficile.  </p><p>Sì, il dentice sembrava delizioso. Yamada era un cuoco straordinario, che era facilmente impressionante, se ci si pensava. Dove trovava il tempo di cucinare, comunque? Erano tutti dannatamente impegnati, e lui era senz’altro il più impegnato di tutti.  </p><p>Ma Hikaru non si sorprendeva più; Ryosuke era una di quelle persone, una di quelle che riuscivano a essere semplicemente perfette. Non importava che avesse difetti come chiunque altro, venivano dimenticati nel momento in cui dimostrava di riuscire a fare qualsiasi cosa si mettesse in testa.</p><p>Anche quasi tutti gli altri membri del gruppo avevano smesso di sorprendersi di Yamada. Davano per scontato che sapesse fare tutto, si complimentavano con lui in modo ragionevole, e basta.</p><p><em>Quasi</em> tutti.</p><p>Yuto, ovviamente, era diverso.</p><p>Hikaru non sapeva se fosse per la sua incredulità infantile di fronte a qualsiasi cosa facesse, se nel caso in questione fosse perché non riusciva a tener dritto un paio di bacchette per cucinare, o se si trattasse effettivamente di <em>Yamada</em>.</p><p>Dalla scena che stava facendo Yuto in quel momento, si sarebbe potuto pensare che Yamada stesse mostrando loro un’operazione a cuore aperto, non come cucinare un pesce.</p><p>Era tutta una serie di ‘wow’ e ‘ah’, e Hikaru era decisamente vicino ad alzarsi e lasciare lo studio solo per evitare di essere testimone del proprio fidanzato che si prostituiva in modo così palese con un altro uomo.</p><p>Tenne gli occhi su Yamada, a quanto sembrava guardandolo così male che a un certo punto Yabu si sentì costretto a dargli un colpetto discreto per farlo smettere. Hikaru strinse i denti e forzò un sorriso sul proprio volto, pensando per tutto il tempo che essere un idol era maledettamente difficile.</p><p>Di lì in avanti, si limitò a seguire la corrente. Si complimentò con Ryosuke quando doveva, rise quando doveva e per il resto fissò dritto davanti a sé, cercando di ignorare la voce di Yuto – come se fosse possibile – e pensando a un piano.</p><p>Non esisteva farsi battere da Yamada Ryosuke. Che si tenesse le fan e la gloria e tutto il resto, ma c’erano cose che Hikaru non gli avrebbe lasciato prendere.</p><p>Yuto, per esempio, era una di queste.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“È incredibile, vero?”</p><p>Hikaru avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.</p><p>Una volta entrati in macchina, tutta l’ingenuità di Yuto era uscita a giocare, decidendo che era una buona idea continuare a fare storie sulla cucina di Yamada.</p><p>“Suppongo di sì.” commentò Hikaru, gli occhi fissi sulla strada.</p><p>“Non capisco davvero come faccia. Suppongo che abbia un dono, il che non è affatto giusto. Non è ha già troppi?” continuò Nakajima, apparentemente ignaro del pessimo umore del fidanzato.</p><p>“Puoi dirlo forte.” rispose il più grande, la voce ancora più piatta di prima.</p><p>“Vorrei che tu o io sapessimo cucinare in quel modo. Sarebbe un gran progresso per quando ceniamo a casa.” ridacchiò Yuto, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale, gli occhi fuori dal finestrino.</p><p>Quello, fortunatamente, gli fece perdere lo sguardo assassino negli occhi di Hikaru.</p><p>“Beh, almeno io riesco a cucinare un pasto decente senza rischiare una gita al pronto soccorso.” <em>dovette</em> fargli notare. Yuto, comunque, non parve prenderla nel modo inteso.</p><p>Rise, annuendo.</p><p>“Suppongo che abbia ragione.” concordò, mentre entravano nel garage del loro palazzo. “Questo vuol dire che ti offri di preparare la cena stasera? Perché non ho davvero voglia di ordinare qualcosa fuori, l’abbiamo già fatto tre volte solo in questa settimana.” chiese, mettendo su il proprio sorriso migliore.</p><p>E nonostante Hikaru fosse più che pronto a chiedergli di chiamare Yamada e far preparare la cena a lui, non poté resistere allo sguardo sul viso del fidanzato.</p><p>“Certo che preparo la cena. Colpa tua se poi resti deluso.” bofonchiò, facendo come per scendere dalla macchina.</p><p>Yuto gli afferrò un polso, tirandoselo più vicino.</p><p>“Non vedo come potrebbe mai accadere.” mormorò, dandogli un bacio sulle labbra, e Hikaru pensò sinceramente che avrebbe potuto mettere in pausa il risentimento per il successivo paio d’ore.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Dannazione!” gridò Hikaru, portandosi istintivamente una mano alla bocca per succhiare il sangue dal dito.</p><p>Serrò gli occhi e cercò di ignorare il dolore sordo, e mentre lo faceva sentì la porta di casa aprirsi, e imprecò ancora una volta.</p><p>Era passata una settimana dal fatidico episodio dell’ItaJan, e aveva usato il suo tempo il meglio possibile per cercare di cucinare in modo migliore che decente.</p><p>Sua madre aveva pensato che fosse improvvisamente impazzito quando aveva cominciato a chiamarla dieci volte al giorno chiedendole aiuto. Il giorno prima, gli aveva addirittura chiesto se stesse tradendo Yuto con qualcuno sul quale voleva fare bella impressione, e Hikaru era stato tentato di dirle che era così, giusto per il gusto di farlo.</p><p>Meglio che dover ammettere di star cecando di fare bella impressione sul ragazzo con cui stava da cinque anni.</p><p>“Hikka? Che stai facendo?” chiese Yuto, preoccupato, entrando in cucina.</p><p>“Sei in anticipo.” sibilò il più grande, mettendo la mano ferita sotto l’acqua.</p><p>“Le riprese sono finite prima per colpa della pioggia e il regista ci ha detto che per oggi potevamo andare a casa.” guardò il disordine sul ripiano della cucina. “Allora? Che succede qui? Hai invitato l’imperatore senza dirmi niente?”</p><p>“No.” rispose Hikaru, ancora poco incline a dargli una risposta chiara.</p><p>“Ok.” Yuto fece una pausa, aspettando che il più grande dicesse qualcosa. Quando non accadde, aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Allora, vengono i tuoi genitori?”</p><p>“Non che io sappia.” bofonchiò Yaotome, controllandosi il dito.</p><p>“Ti prego, non dirmi che sono i miei genitori.”</p><p>Hikaru alzò gli occhi in sua direzione, frustrato.</p><p>“Nessuno dei membri delle nostre famiglie in visita, Yutti, non preoccuparti.” sospirò, aprendo un cassetto per prendere un cerotto.</p><p>Vedendolo in difficoltà, Yuto si avvicinò e glielo prese dalle mani, mettendoglielo sul taglio.</p><p>“E allora puoi dirmi perché sei qui a farti del male?” chiese, il tono il più tranquillo possibile.</p><p>Hikaru sapeva che aveva riconosciuto il suo cattivo umore l’istante in cui era entrato in cucina, e sapeva anche che la strategia di Yuto era sempre stata lasciarlo passare inosservato.</p><p>A lui andava bene.</p><p>“Stava andando bene, finora.” rispose, altezzoso. “La porta mi ha spaventato, non ti aspettavo.”</p><p>“Mi dispiace, non volevo ledere il tuo orgoglio da guerriero.” scherzò Yuto, poi sospirò. “Ora, puoi darmi una risposta? È raro vederti cucinare così seriamente. E comunque, che stai facendo?”</p><p>Hikaru vide la via di fuga, e la prese volentieri.</p><p>“Gyudon, kakiage e crocchette. Mi sono tagliato mentre cercavo di tritare la carne.” spiegò, con una smorfia. “Ma a parte quello, credo di cavarmela.”</p><p>Yuto sbarrò gli occhi, guardando più da vicino il contenuto delle padelle sui fornelli e le verdure sul tagliere.</p><p>“Stai cercando di mettere su una puntata di Haikaropa tutto da solo?” chiese, intingendo un dito nella salsa teriyaki e portandoselo alla bocca. “Anche se devo ammetterlo, sto morendo di fare, quindi potrebbe essere stata una buona idea cucinare abbastanza cibo per un esercito.” scherzò, sedendosi sullo sgabello davanti all’isola della cucina.</p><p>“Hai in programma di restare lì a guardare? Non vuoi farti una doccia o cambiarti mentre cucino?” suggerì Hikaru, palesemente reso nervoso dalla presenza del fidanzato in cucina.</p><p>Yuto prese un respiro profondo, protendendosi in avanti e appoggiando i gomiti sul ripiano.</p><p>“Mi sono dimenticato qualche anniversario?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio. “Stai cucinando e ce l’hai palesemente con me, è per questo? Sono certo che non sia l’anniversario che festeggiamo di solito, e di sicuro non è il tuo compleanno. Allora, cos’è?” chiese, suonando effettivamente irritato adesso.</p><p>Hikaru si sentì messo con le spalle al muro.</p><p>“Sto cucinando e basta, Yutti. Mi piace cucinare, e dato che sono poche le cose che mi riescono davvero bene, ho pensato di poter fare un po’ di pratica per migliorare.” sospirò. “E non ce l’ho con te. È solo che la tua presenza mi innervosisce. Non sono affatto sicuro di quello che sto facendo.”</p><p>Non capì se Yuto se la bevve o meno, ma comunque il più piccolo si alzò, sorridendogli.</p><p>“Ha un profumo meraviglioso.” lo rassicurò, dandogli un bacio veloce. “E sono certo che anche il gusto non sarà da meno.” si stiracchiò, occhieggiando la porta. “Suppongo che andrò davvero a fare una doccia. Potrebbe farmi bene, è stata una giornata impegnativa.” si diede un’ultima occhiata intorno, con un ghigno. “Sarà meglio che sia tutto pronto per quando torno.” disse, poi sparì nella stanza accanto.</p><p>Hikaru prese un respiro profondo, cercando di concentrarsi.</p><p>Non aveva affatto bisogno della distrazione, l’aveva fatto entrare ancora più nel panico.</p><p>Ma, lungi dall’arrendersi, tornò a tagliare la carne, cercando che non si trattasse di nuovo della sua mano.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Itadakimasu!”</p><p>Hikaru prese le bacchette, ma non cominciò a mangiare finché Yuto non ebbe dato il primo morso al gyudon.</p><p>“Allora? Com’è?” chiese, teso.</p><p>Yuto masticò concentrato la carne, poi alzò gli occhi sul fidanzato e sorrise apertamente.</p><p>“Delizioso, Hikka.” lo rassicurò. “Ma ero certo che lo sarebbe stato.”</p><p>Leggermente più tranquillo, anche Hikaru si mise a mangiare.</p><p>A parer suo, era abbastanza buono.</p><p>“Sì, non è affatto male.” confermò, sentendosi piuttosto soddisfatto di sé stesso. “Non male per essere la prima volta che lo faccio.”</p><p>Yuto scoppiò a ridere, continuando a mangiare.</p><p>“Senza dubbio.” disse, ghignando. “Ancora non capisco quest’improvviso desiderio di cucinare. Voglio dire, so che ci sei costretto perché non io riuscirei a friggere un uovo se ne andasse della mia vita, ma non pensavo che ti piacesse davvero.”</p><p>Hikaru scrollò le spalle, prendendo un pezzo di kakiage per assaggiare anche quello.</p><p>“Beh, sì.” rispose, assorto. “Non c’ho mai pensato sul serio, ma quando l’ho fatto ho realizzato che è qualcosa che mi piace davvero. Non si tratta solo di sopravvivenza.” scherzò.</p><p>Yuto ridacchiò, prendendo un morso di kakiage dal piatto di Hikaru.</p><p>“Sai, se davvero è qualcosa che vuoi fare, dovresti chiedere a Yama-chan di aiutarti. Voglio dire, lui ha imparato a cucinare da solo, è attualmente è il miglior cuoco che conosca. Sono certo che non gli dispiacerebbe darti una mano.”</p><p>Hikaru lasciò andare le bacchette e alzò gli occhi in direzione di Yuto, guardandolo male.</p><p>Il tradimento correva più a fondo di quanto pensasse.</p><p>“Ovviamente.” sputò le parole, senza mascherare il sarcasmo come avrebbe voluto. “Suppongo che mentre Yamada ha imparato da solo, io debba aver bisogno del suo aiuto. Chi sono io se non un mero mortale, in confronto a lui?” chiese, spingendo via il piatto e tirando indietro la sedia, sbuffando.</p><p>Yuto lo fissò con gli occhi sbarrati, lasciando andare le bacchette.</p><p>“Hikka?” lo chiamò, preoccupato. “Cosa t’è preso?”</p><p>Hikaru cercò di fare del proprio meglio per calmarsi e inventarsi qualche battuta per spiegare lo sfogo, ma alla fine decise che non gli interessava della pace abbastanza da fare quello sforzo.</p><p>“Yamada.” rispose, amaro. “O, beh, tu in realtà.” si corresse. “Capisco che sia difficile per te andare avanti per cinque minuti senza glorificare Yamada Ryosuke, ma speravo che me l’avresti risparmiato almeno per la durata di una cena. A quanto sembra, è stato ingenuo da parte mia.” concluse, incrociando le braccia sul petto, incapace di continuare a guardare Yuto.</p><p>Il silenzio che seguì fu difficile da sopportare, ma Hikaru non cedette. La prima cosa che sentì dal fidanzato, poi, fu un verso incredulo.</p><p>“Sto seriamente cercando di capire quale sia il problema qui, Hikka, davvero. Ma non lo vedo.” disse il più piccolo, irritato e confuso allo stesso tempo.</p><p>Yaotome lo guardò di nuovo, trovando una buffa espressione sul volto di Yuto.</p><p>“Il dentice, Yuto.” specificò, realizzando che non chiariva di molto le cose. “Quello che ha cucinato Yamada all’ItaJan.”</p><p>Yuto strinse gli occhi, come cercando di concentrarsi.</p><p>“Ok, ci sono. Allora? Stiamo litigando per colpa di un maledetto pesce?” chiese, ora prevalentemente arrabbiato.</p><p>Hikaru sospirò, esasperato.</p><p>“No, Yuto. Stiamo litigando perché non importa quello che faccio, non importa quello che fa nessuno di noi. Tu vedrai sempre Ryosuke come la stella più brillante del firmamento, no?” si morse forte la lingua, cercando di farla suonare un po’ meno infantile. “Non è che sia... beh, lo so che mi ami e tutto il resto. Ma alle volte è difficile stare lì e vederti in adorazione di Yamada. Tutto qui.”</p><p>Yuto rimase in silenzio ancora per un po’; alla fine, prese un respiro profondo, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>“Sei davvero un idiota.” sibilò, guardando Hikaru dritto negli occhi. “Ci sono cose che Yamada fa incredibilmente bene, questo è ovvio. E allora? È mio amico, è ovvio che glielo dica, è ovvio che mostri quanto sono stupito per tutto quello che fa. Hai mai cercato di non farlo? Non la prende bene, non da me, né da Yuri o Dai-chan. E comincia a dubitare di sé stesso e si deprime ed è assolutamente insopportabile.” ridacchiò brevemente. “Ma non è nemmeno questo il punto. Tu sei il mio ragazzo, e si dà il caso che ti trovi meraviglioso. Hai così tante qualità che io non avrò mai, e sono <em>quelle</em> che ammiro, che tu lo veda o meno.”</p><p>“Sì, certo.” bofonchiò Hikaru. “Senti, non vale la pena prendersela, lo capisco. Volevo solo dire che è piuttosto umiliante essere nello stesso gruppo di Yamada, soprattutto visto che ha la sua fan base privata fra di noi.”</p><p>Yuto si alzò dalla sedia, ghignando, e andò a sedersi sulle gambe del più grande, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo.</p><p>“Sono solo un tuo fan, Hikka.” gli disse, sorridendo. “E non hai bisogno di nessun’altro, vero?”</p><p>“Certo che no.” Hikaru scosse la testa. “Quindi non stai segretamente progettando di scappare con Ryosuke perché è un cuoco migliore di me?” chiese, facendo un mezzo sorriso.</p><p>Yuto scoppiò a ridere, avvicinandosi a dargli un bacio sulle labbra.</p><p>“Ho sempre pensato che fosse la ragione principale per cui Daiki se lo tiene così stretto.” commentò. “E non ho mai detto di pensare che sia un cuoco migliore. Tu te la cavi egregiamente.” sospirò. “E hai dalla tua parte anche il fatto che ti trovi adorabile. Mentre nella maggior parte dei casi trovo che Yama-chan sia incredibilmente fastidioso.”</p><p>Hikaru non poté nascondere un sorriso, mentre portava le mani intorno alla vita del più piccolo, accarezzandolo.</p><p>“Continua.” mormorò, protendendosi in avanti, lasciando una scia di baci sotto il collo di Yuto.</p><p>“Sei più divertente di Yamada.” elencò Yuto, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di non lasciarsi distrarre dalla bocca del più grande. “E sei decisamente più virile.” aggiunse, mentre la mano di Hikaru si spostava sotto la sua maglietta, stuzzicando di proposito ciascun punto che sapeva far sciogliere Yuto. “E sei più bello. E più sexy. E mi stai eccitando veramente tanto in questo momento, per cui ho qualche difficoltà a ricordarmi chi sia Yamada Ryosuke.”</p><p>Hikaru rise e lo lasciò andare.</p><p>“Missione compiuta.” commentò, sentendosi stranamente sollevato, non importava quanto fosse sciocca tutta quella situazione.</p><p>“Potrei vivere solo di te, Yaotome Hikaru.” dichiarò Yuto, dandogli un bacio. Poi si mise in piedi, tornando al suo posto. “Ma dato che ti sei impegnato tanto, suppongo che sia educato dare una possibilità anche alla tua cucina, no?”</p><p>“Beh, non è dentice con la mia personale salsa di soia fatta in casa, ma credo che si difenda bene.” ghignò Hikaru.</p><p>Yuto prese una crocchetta e l’addentò, annuendo.</p><p>“Più che bene.” dichiarò. “Come il cuoco.”</p><p>Mentre continuavano a mangiare, Hikaru non poté evitare di sentirsi un perfetto idiota per essersela presa tanto per una cosa così stupida.</p><p>La volta seguente, anche lui sarebbe stato in adorazione di Yamada; se lo meritava, dopotutto.</p><p>Hikaru non ne aveva bisogno. Non quando aveva tutto ciò che potesse desiderare, non quando aveva Yuto.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>